Sinful Friendship
by CheshirewithaHat
Summary: Axel joins the Organization and meets his lost lover Saix, but something's wrong with him. What does Xemnas have to do with it? Warning: I don't own the charaxters. Also watch out for rape and maybe OOC.


**Hiya there guys! Guess what...I have a new story for ya, isn't this awesome? I know I know, you believe I should work on my other stories and upload a chapter, but what can I do when ideas pop into my head?**

**Never mind. I don't own the characters. Everything (except of course the plot) belongs to Square Enix.**

**Of with the story we go now~**

He died. I was there when it all happened, but what saddens me the most is the fact that if I wasn't there, he would never have died. He would live and I would be dead in his place, because then he wouldn't jump in front of me to save me from that giant Heartless. The one that took his heart and killed mine, because I loved him and I still love him.

But my pain didn't last for a long time. A month later I had the same fate, but I was happy because I was going to see him again and we could finally be together as we always wanted. And that's what happened, but not completely. When I opened my eyes again I saw him sitting next to me and he hugged me the moment he felt I was awake. At that moment I felt his tears wetting my chin. At first I thought they were tears of joy, but when I looked into his eyes, he was sad and I could clearly see the pain.

"Hey Isa, don't have that face, it's not like I'm dead or something. Got it memorized?"

"It's not that Lea." He said calmly like he wasn't crying moments ago. "Stand up and let's get moving. And I'm not Isa anymore. My name now is Saix."

I was socked. What happened to him. He suddenly looked so serious and...scared. No, that's not the right word, yet something like that.

He lead the way to a castle and into a big office, where a silver haired man was waiting sitting behind a desk.

"Superior, I brought him as you asked."

"Well done Saix." He said with a little smile, that seemed kinda dark to me, before he turned to me. "And you, tell me your name."

"It's Lea. Got it memorized?" I smirked.

"Alright _Lea_," he answered completely unamused "from now on your name will be Axel and you're number eight."

The look in his face told me not to say anything so I nodded.

"Very good. Now Seven, show him around the castle and don't forget, you're about to be in my office at 10 pm sharp."

"Yes Sir." Isa said and we left the room.

The moment we were far away from that office and his owner I stopped. Isa turned to me with a questioning look on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked coldly.

"You Isa. Something's wrong with **you**. When you found me you were crying and after a while it's like nothing happened. Like you never died and like we were together all this time. And the worst is that you are not yourself."

I stopped to take a breath.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that first you hug me and act the way you would normally act and then you put on that calm mask and start acting strange. And in front of that man you're like a scared puppy." I sigh in a pitiful attempt to calm myself a little. "What has he done to you Isa?"

He looked like he was about to cry again. I hurt him, I know I did, but what he did was hurting me too. It was hurting so much it was almost unbearable.

"It's none of your business Axel. And I have already told you my name is Saix, not Isa. You better remember that next time eight."

The use of my number confused me. Why use my number now of all times?

"Now let's move, I don't have all the time in the world for you. I've got work to do."

For some unknown reason he made a grimace when he said 'work'. What the hell is wrong with him?

After an hour he had shown me around the castle and he was now pointing at a door. The door was gray and had the latin sign for number eight painted on it. There was no need for him to say this door was my room. To the left side of it was another one with the number seven painted on it. I guess this is Isa's room. I turned to look at him and saw he was already a few steps away.

"Isa..." I whispered. He probably heard me because he turned. "I love you." I said and there it was again, this painful look in his eyes that he tries so much to hide. Then, without a response, he turns and leaves and I open the door to my dark room.

_-We have a change in the POV here ok? Ok.-_

I walked on the halls towards Xemnas' office and I hated it. I knew why he wants me there and all the things he's going to do to me, but today things will be worse because now Lea is here. What will he thinks when he'll find out about me...and him? He'll probably never forgive me. I arrived at his door without noticing it and, after I took a deep breath, I opened it.

"You came earlier than I expected." he said coldly. "I thought now that your friend is here you would be late."

When I didn't say anything he continued. "It doesn't matter since you're here now. Even if you still loved him you had no other choice than to come."

I growled, but even if he heard it he overlooked it. He walked towards me and licked my lips.

"You belong to me." he whispered and slowly pulled down my zipper and threw my coat to the other side of the room. Next were my trousers. He unbuttoned them and after he ordered me to get rid of those boots, he threw them away to accompany my other belongings.

"My my, you have a nice body my _pet."_

"Please, do whatever you want to do with me quickly so I can go."

"What did you say?"he asked sharply. It was clear he was starting to get angry.

"I said exactly what you heard."He slapped me and then pulled back at my hair. I cried out in pain, eyes shut.

"You are nothing more than a dog and I am your master." he pulled stronger. "You have to obey me and do whatever I want. Now...on your knees!" He forced me down. I saw him unbutton his own pants and get his cock out. He then forced it into my mouth.

"Suck!" Came the order "And don't you dare bite it."

I did what he asked. First I sucked the tip and took it all in my mouth, using my tongue to give him the pleasure he wanted me to, no that he deserved it, by licking from root to tip and back again, curling my tongue around his now steel-hard erection. I could tell he was close from the low growls and curses that escaped his mouth and I was right. Soon he released deep down my throat and, even if I couldn't breath, I forced it down.

"That was fun." the asshole said petting me. That made me really wanting to bite his hand. But I lost my chance when he moved away and ordered me to get to the bed. I obeyed again. A big mistake if you ask me. The moment I lied there he summoned his thorns and they took hold of my hands forcing them down. They were so tight that blood started to drip out on my skin where the thorns pierced it and as the more I struggled, the tighter their grasp became.

"What a wonderful sight." he said settling on top of me and grinning like the devil he was. "You, lying here on my bed, in my mercy, without any hope of escaping."

These words were enough. In a moment of blind rage I kicked him in his stomach, not caring what would happen next. He turned to me, his own rage clear in his amber eyes, and I glared back with hate in mine.

"I don't think you understand your current position. Or is it that the fact your friend is here caused your rebellious side to awaken. Maybe I should eliminate him so you can relax a little."

I froze in fear.

"No, please don't. Not him. He has nothing to do with it." I begged him.

"But he has. He was your lover and that would probably be a problem for our little...relationship."

"No please, I beg you. Don't hurt him. I will do whatever you want without complaining but, please, leave him be."

I could feel the tears rolling down my face and I knew he could see them, not that they'll make him pity me or Lea. They'll probably make him hornier than before.

"Fine, as long as you do whatever I want your friend will be safe." he smirked. "Now back to where we were left off."

With those words he positioned himself and pushed his cock deep inside my entrance. The pain caused me to scream. It felt like I was torn in two. He laughed and started moving in and out of me with a quick pace. I could swear the pain was unbearable and I could also swear I could smell blood. Kingdom Hearts, please, make it and soon. And it did. After some more painful thrusts and some bites and nips here and there he came deep inside me. The feeling of his seed may made me sick, but it also meant I was free to go for tonight. I slowly got off the bed, trying not to cause any more pain in my already torn and abused body, and started to collect my clothes when, suddenly. I felt him behind me.

"What do you want? You had your way with me so, now, let me go."

He didn't answer. He just put his hands in my waist holding me in place and bit at my shoulder hard enough to drew blood and causing me to yelp.

"_Now _you are free to go." he announced.

I silently opened a portal to my bathroom and stepped in, deciding I needed a bath.

***sighs* It's finally done. Sorry for all the errors you'll find in there (and that I feel are a lot) and for the OOC. **

**Xemnas: OOC she says. It seems more like CDC to me.**

**CDC? **

**Xemnas: Yes! Completely Destroyed Character.**

**What's your problem Xemnas?**

**Xemnas: You made me a completely sadistic bastard and a rapist! I'm not like that!**

**Axel: You have the qualifications to become like that. *grins***

**Xemnas: If I ever get my hands at you you little flame I'LL KILL YOU! *starts running after Axel waving his ethereal blades at him***

***me and Saix calmly take our tea***

**Saix: You think we should interfere?**

**Nah...Let them kill each other. Less work for me.**

**Saix: That benefits me too.**

***to you* Please R&R and make my happy~ *rape face* Or else something bad's gonna happen...With love your little lunatic writer ^_^**


End file.
